


Яблочки и яблони

by Danny_R



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Одна падшая женщина подбивает одного ангела к одному грехопадению.





	Яблочки и яблони

Ева спрашивала у Азирафаэля — что за недуг мог поразить её в райских кущах, где не было места боли и страданиям. Ведь всевышний отец обещал им лишь благость и покой. Отчего же тогда при виде Адама всё её существо трепетало? И Азирафаэль отвечал, что никакой болезни нет, а то, что Ева чувствовала, это великое чудо, ибо есть это чувство — любовь. Он очень гордился собой в тот момент — ещё бы, рассказал первой женщине про любовь.

А потом Ева умерла. И Адам тоже умер. Люди сгорают так быстро. И всё же Азирафаэль иногда скучал по ним, по самым первым, по влюблённым так пылко, что пришлось изгнать их из рая.

Херувимом он наблюдал эти самые симптомы у людей вот уже шесть тысяч лет, но не смог различить их у себя. Не понимал, когда смущение расцвечивало его щёки пионами. Не догадался, когда глупое сердце зашлось с шага сразу на галоп. Не признал волнение перед каждой новой встречей. Это было до смешного очевидно и совершенно не понятно.

Азирафаэль был воином божественного гарнизона и страх был ему неведом… Боже, нет, какая чушь! Он боялся, до ужаса, до безумия боялся. Боялся не успеть и боялся поспешить.

А всё потому, что…

Кроули был слишком быстр для него. Кроули всегда гнался, словно от чего-то убегал. Сначала мчал на лошади, потом вдавливал педаль газа. Ничего с годами не менялось, да и с чего бы чему-то вдруг поменяться, когда тысячи лет всё остается одинаковым. Привычка — вторая натура, а иногда и первая.

«Ты слишком быстр», — говорил Азирафаэль, отчаянно краснея.

И говорил совсем не об автомобиле и лондонских улицах.

«Слишком быстро», — твердил он о руке, поглаживающей его по щеке.

Кроули прятал глаза за очками и не напоминал, что шесть тысяч лет это вот ни разу не быстро. Это, во имя тёмных сил, скорость коматозного гибрида улитки и черепахи!

О нет, ангелы не влюбляются, а демоны тем более. Демоны только соблазняют, одурманивают и выпивают невинность досуха. Ангелы же просто любят — всех без исключения. И Азирафаэль любил Кроули, как посланник небес, как друг, как…

Мысли отказывались поворачиваться в ту сторону.

А время всё шло. Десятки лет превращались в сотни, сотни в тысячи.

Он всё ещё говорил с Евой время от времени. Иногда казалось, что она знает о нём что-то такое, чего не видят остальные.

После неудавшегося конца света Азирафаэль пришёл к ней, чтобы рассказать обо всём: о всадниках, о ведьме и ведьмолове, об антихристе, названном в честь её мужа.

— Он умеет уговаривать, знаешь ли, если захочет.

Ева в раю предпочитала строгий костюм обнажённой коже. Она была красива и мудра — мать всех матерей. Азирафаэль же был единственным, кто проносил ей бутылочку (и не одну) красного через врата.

— Кто? — не сразу понял Азирафаэль.

Ева усмехнулась и отпила прямо из горла. Соседняя яблоня грозно зашуршала. Эдем всегда был против их попоек.

— Этот твой искуситель.

— О! Ясно… — Он почувствовал странное волнение. — Да, полагаю, это его главная демоническая способность.

— Если бы он хотел, он бы получил всё.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, будто его заливает кипятком. Это был не стыд, не страх — предвкушение?

— Прошу прощения, но я не совсем прослеживаю нить разговора.

— Вы спасли мир вместе. Не пора ли поверить в серьезность намерений твоего демона?

— Ох! Так вот ты о чём…

За жаркими спорами они проводили первую бутылку. Ева тоже умела уговаривать — так она оказалась изгнанной из рая. Кроули отлично её обучил.

Они принялись за вторую бутылку, когда Азирафаэль спросил:

— Как тут у вас с мобильной связью?

Ева расстегнула пиджак и верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

— Прекрасно… Давай на громкую.

— Слушаю тебя, ангел, — ответили на другом конце. От звука этого голоса внутри всё потеплело, поплыло.

— Я бы хотел… прокатиться с тобой… быстро, — выдавил из себя Азирафаэль. Он привык смотреть за зарождающимися отношениями, а не начинать их, не судите его строго.

Ева яростно покачала головой и закатила глаза.

— Ты же не любишь, когда я гоняю.

— Я много думал… — начал Азирафаэль и сразу же закончил. Он действительно очень много думал. Слишком много.

— Ангел, ты пьян? — голос Кроули звучал удивленно и обиженно. — Без меня?

— Он пьян от любви к тебе! — проорала Ева, не обращая внимания на паническое шиканье Азирафаэля. Похоже, она уже была навеселе. Самое страшное, что он тоже.

Кроули замолчал. Он, конечно, узнал Еву. У них были особые отношения — идеально выверенная пассивная агрессия.

— Тебя ещё не выпнули из рая во второй раз?

— Я умная девочка, дважды на одни и те же грабли не наступаю, — ядовито сказала Ева. — Антихристов не теряю, с ангелами не прелюбодействую, кушаю райские яблочки.

— Ангел?

— Да, — несмело произнес Азирафаэль.

— Мы можем поговорить без этой падшей женщины? — в голосе Кроули промелькнули шипящие интонации.

— Сам такой, — обиделась Ева. Она должна была ненавидеть своего змея искусителя, но втайне желала счастья даже ему. Христианская благодетель в действии.

— Ангел?

— Да.

— Я заеду за тобой в семь.

И дальше пошли гудки.

Ева плотоядно улыбнулась.

Азирафаэль замотал головой.

— Боже, что я наделал…

— Боюсь, боже не оценит. Хотя… у неё своеобразное чувство юмора. А влюблённый херувим — тот ещё прикол.

Азирафаэль был в корне с этим не согласен (ровным счетом ничего смешного), но спорить не стал. Ему ещё надо было привести себя в порядок, а то вдруг придется познать похоть сегодня, а он не готов.


End file.
